A Tale of Two Toonsvilles
Summary Lisa and Emmet wake up being dragged by Mordecai and Rigby. Apparently, Toonsville has been split in two by human executive Walt to focuse on anti human and animal contact. But is Walt hiding something? Transcript (We see Lisa opening her eyes to see a sleeping bag dragged around by Rigby. She then sees a snoring Emmet dragged around by Mordecai. Suddenly, he awakens) Emmet: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU TWO DRAGGING US AROUND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! AND WHY IS THERE A WHITE LINE BEHIND US?!?!?!?!?!?! Mordecai: Get back to sleep! This is a dream! Rigby: Yeah! And we're split up by Walt! (Rigby is punched by Mordecai, angered by a slight betrayel) Lisa: Wait! Who's Walt? Walt: (Off screen) I AM!!!!!! (We see Walt, a slightly overweight middle age man with a deep voice and weird moustache) Rigby: Ha ha! He's got a funny voice! Walt: SILENCE, RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rigby stands silent, feeling threatened and unsafe) Walt: I see you brought humans into your side of Toonsville! Lisa: What?! Why are there two sides of Toonsville and why aren't we allowed at the other side?! Walt: I'm glad you asked. Apparently, (Points to Mordecai) The weird looking bird there... Mordecai: I have a name you know!!! Walt: Right...? Well, he has an illness named Weird-Guy-Itis. Apparently it can only be affected to humans and not other animals. Lisa: What does it do? Walt: Well, let me tell you. (Off screen) First, you get a weird zing in your eye...(Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet get a weird zing in their eyes) Then you do the monkey-chicken-bird dance...(Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet do the monkey-chicken-bird dance) you sing stupid songs... (Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet sing weird songs) and finally you pee awkwardly in public (Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet Pee awkwardly in public) Mordecai: We get it! I'm getting weird! What's the cure?! Walt: The only cure for humans is to bathe in baked beans and pizza! Mordecai: WHAT?! This doesn't make sense! This feels like it's fake! Walt: It's not! It's actual scientific research this! I'm telling you now! Emmet aned Lisa: We're on it, Mr. Walt sir! (The two leave) Mordecai: Hmm... Something feels fishy about this Weird-Guy-Itis. What is it? Rigby: I have a strange feeling. What if he wanted the humans to be alone? Or maybe he wanted us to become unrespectful. Mrdecai: What? That's impossible. And besides, Rigby, Don't you have WORK to do? Rigby: Meh. Mordecai: Play ya punchies for it. (We see an angered Rigby raking the leaves) Rigby: (Mocking Mordecai) "Play ya punchies for it(!)" (Mordecai is seen walking across town, crossing Bugs, wrestling an alligator, and finally comforting a heartbroken Jake. Soon, he reaches his mom's house and opens the door) Mordecai's mother: Hi Mordy! Mordecai: (Awkwardly) Hi(!) (Normally) Listen, where did you put "Mordy Moments"? Mordecai's mother: Sorry, but I can't just put my finger on it. (A flashback from "Maxin and Relaxin" has Mordecai grabbing the tape. With this, we go back to the present) Mordecai: THE BASEMENT!!! (The inside of the basement is shown. Mordecai looks around and sees the box marked "Mordy's Stuff") Mordecai: Bingo! (Running down the stairs, Mordecai opens the box, grabs "Mordy Moments" and inserts into the old TV, forming a "Video Scratch") Mordecai: Come on! Come on! (The three ghostly "Mordy Moments" characters from "Maxin and Relaxin" show up out of the blue) Mordecai: Brilliant, you guys! Listen! I need your help! Peter pan Mordecai: Are you being a jerk to Mom again?! Mordecai: No! I just need some help with an investigatio! Some guy named Walt split the town in two! All because I have Weird Guy Itis and I think it's fake! Peter pan Mordecai: Indeed it is fake because it would've been a rumor. Mordecai: Of course, we gotta document everything. And I know just the one. (We see the four variations of Mordecai at the Mystery Shack masking a cover of a book, which is used for the investigations for Waldo) Mordecai: Finished! (The finished cover is too similar to Ford's (Stan's brother) journal covers. The only differences are that the cover's four fingered, and the title, "investigation journal 1"m written in Mordecai's handwriting. Suddenly, Ford steals the journal) Mordecai: ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ford: Is this what I think it is?! A rip off of my journal?! Water Slide Mordecai: Wow! The covers are so similar! (An angry Ford kicks all four Mordecais out, as the next scene suggests) Ford: (Off screen) AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: Give us the journal! Ford: I'm not going to let some birds steal Dipper's Mysteries! I'm gonna burn this for no one to see! All of the Mordecais: WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?! (Ford angerly shuts the door. We see a posh restaurant, where we also see a stinky Emmet on a date with Wyldestyle (Also known as Lucy). We also see that the date is not going well) Manager: Get out, Stinkys! Your banned! (Emmet and Wyldestyle get out of the resteraunt. We go back to the Mystery shack) Band Mordecai: I think we should've just let Ford have give us permission first. Mordecai: Well, there's that, or there's plan B: investigate in the basement (At The simpsons house, the four variants of Mordecai appeared) Mordecai: While one of you guard the basement door just in case anyone appeared, the rest of us will find our journal. Band Mordecai: I'll do the best to prevent any simpsons getting in here! (20 minutes later...) The four Mordecais: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marge: (chasing the group) GO AWAY ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (We see Joy and Riley outside Riley's house) Joy and Riley: AND STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lisa, thrown out, hoes down the two san fransiscos, and meets Emmet at Bricksburg) Lisa: I have a feeling we're not fully cured. Walt: Of course not! There are 57 steps to being cured. You just done the first one! Lisa: What?! Walt: I'll give you both a list on the steps. (two really long appear out of the blue) Emmet: WE HAVE TO DO ALL THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Walt: Yes. In one month. In you don't, you'll be weird FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The 4 Mordecais arrived) Mordecai: And we can't seem to find some documents anymore. I got it! (We see Rigby running the snackbar in disgust) Mordecai: Dude, how was work? Rigby: IT WAS TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!! I WONDER WHY YOUR SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: I did something! Rigby: Oh yeah(!) Like the time Riley turned evil, her imaginary friend came back from the dead dungeon ridden, and the medieval girl? Mordecai: Anna was Victorian! And you weren't even there! Rigby: Lisa told me about it! And don't you have an investigation you "need" to get on with?! Mordecai: Well we would continue to do it if all of us work together! Rigby: Can't help ya, bro. I'm stuck here until the end of the month. Though Pops has a flying carpet anywhere. Mordecai: Dude. It's like you read my mind!